1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to an ornamentation and, more particularly, to accent items and devices that adorn hats.
Headpieces come in all manner and variety. There are hats of all types, caps, sun visors, berets, beanies, wool hats, even cloth hanker chiefs or other cloth materials such as turbans that are worn around a portion of a head of a person.
Many are worn for practical purposes, for example, to reduce exposure to the sun. Others are worn strictly for aesthetics, to project a particular image or appearance.
Regardless as to why a headpiece is worn, it is desirable that it optimally flatter the wearer. More than that, if a particular headpiece were somehow to stand out as being unique, then that would promote recognition of the wearer.
If an ornamentation is added to a headpiece, it needs to be durable, classy, and simple. It also needs to remain on the headpiece, even if subject to much movement. Accordingly, ornamental jewelry items are not suitable for such purposes.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a headpiece ornament that helps to satisfy the above needs.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device as would a method for permanently attaching the headpiece ornament to the headpiece.
2. Description of Prior Art
Headpieces are, in general, well known. Jewelry that is worn directly on a person is also well known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.